Balancing Equations
by Natsuhiboshi
Summary: The only reason she could have for NOT wanting me is because I CHOSE THE WRONG RING."


Balancing Equations

_Could you solve this equation for me? It seems that you are the only one who has the answer._

* * *

"And what on earth are you so smug about?" The inquiry was directed towards a young woman of twenty-three who was arranging her platinum blonde hair into a French twist. Ino, as it was her name, simply smiled and replied nonchalantly, "Oh, nothing. It's such a beautiful spring day, ne, Sakura? Could you pass me that butterfly clip?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose and handed the clip to her friend. "Ino, honestly, are you hiding something from me? I don't think I've ever seen your eyes glint so mischievously."

"Me?" Ino cried in mock horror. "_My _eyes? Sakura I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Says she." Sakura mumbled under her breath. Glancing again at her friend and knowing no answer would be given to her, Sakura continued her business. She brushed her hair until the locks shone like stars and applied a light coat of lip gloss on her lips.

She looked at the clock. It was a quarter to nine. Sai would arrive shortly.

"Oh, Shikamaru is here." Ino rose from her seat. "I'll be heading out now. Shiki-kun and I will be home late so don't wait up for me if you're here before me." Ino smiled and winked. "Have fun with your beau Forehead."

Sakura's skin crawled at her friend's seemingly harmless statement, 'seemingly harmless' being the two key words. "What in hell could she possibly mean?"

* * *

"Well don't you look like the man in physical pain."

Sai flinched. "Now isn't the time to be smug you inconsiderate ass. You were supposed to be here half an hour ago. You're going to make me late for my date with Sakura. You are in the process of dangerously ruining everything."

Kakashi smiled. "Isn't that a little overdramatic, Sai? Think how lucky you are! After all, things could be worse."

Sai growled.

"…and," Kakashi continued, "going to the library to study has never been considered a date."

Again, Sai flinched. "I don't need your input on what is and what is not a date, Sensei. I called you here because Ino said she gave you the picture. Where is it?"

There was silence. If it were at any other time, Sai would be forever grateful for such peace. But, alas, it was not any other time and the silence disturbed the young man.

"Sensei..?" he prodded gently.

"It seems," Kakashi hummed thoughtfully as he stroked his chin, "I have now remembered what I had forgotten upon leaving my home."

More silence.

"I see." Sai inhaled. "Could you tell me then, Kaka-sensei, how exactly am I going to choose the engagement ring Sakura wants… _if I have no idea what it looks like_."

"My dear boy, why are you asking me a question only you can answer? You've been dating her for three years. Surely you have an idea of what she might like."

"Ino was very specific upon the selection. Sakura had picked that very ring with her own words."

Kakashi shrugged. "Just buy her one now and if she doesn't like it then return it and get the one she actually likes."

Sai slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead. "I have every intention of making this proposal my first and last-…"

"… if she'll have you." Kakashi added.

"… and the only reason she'll have for NOT having me is because I CHOSE THE WRONG RING."

"Well then that's your fault."

"No it is not!" Sai glared. "It is your fault because you forgot the picture at your house which is half an hour away."

"Sai," Kakashi leaned against the jewelry counter. "Just buy the ring you think she'll like. How can you possibly go wrong if you follow your heart? And if its chosen by you, there is no way she won't like it."

"You had better be right, you old man."

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well-…"

"It was a _rhetorical _question Sai."

"Sorry."

* * *

"Here you go sir." The saleswoman wrapped the simple but eloquent ring delicately. "I wish you the best of luck upon your proposal!"

Sai swallowed. "Yes. Thank you."

* * *

They've been studying for over an hour and Sakura couldn't help but notice how odd Sai was acting.

"Sai, are you sure you're alright? You've been fidgeting."

He offered her a smile, one that she noted was a little nervous. "I'm fine, koi. I'm just a little tired. I finished a paper late last night… well, actually, early this morning."

Sakura frowned. "Then you should've told me! We could've just spent the day at home."

Sai waved his hand dismissively. "No, its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

And another hour passed in quiet study.

"Sakura… hey, Sakura."

The emerald eyed beauty looked up. "Yes?"

"Could you solve this equation for me? I can't figure it out and something tells me you'll know the answer."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Sure."

Sai handed his girlfriend his notebook and she looked at it, reading the question once, twice, three times.

**Will you marry me?**

OHMYGOD.

She looked at Sai and he pushed an open ring box towards her. She looked at the ring. Then back at the notebook and then to Sai and then to the ring again.

OHMYGOD.

"Y-yes!"

* * *

Kakashi whistled happily as he waited for his train.

He slid his hand and fiddled with a ring box. He smiled.

_My apologies Sai. You see, Shizune happened to like the ring that Sakura liked and I just couldn't let you have it. Nope, over my dead body. _


End file.
